XGate
by hour4chris
Summary: Mulder and Scully Investigate a finding in the South Pole while the SGC chases an escaped Goa'uld. Crossover Stargate SG1 and XFiles Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1: Time for a coverup

X-Gate

An X-Files/Star Gate SG-1 crossover

Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the X-Files or SG-1 content and there is no chance that I will ever in the future so enjoy and don't sue._**

AN: This is the first story I have ever attempted so any reviews/help/critiques that can be given will be greatly appreciated. This is set sometime after season 9 of X-Files and sometime early in season 8 of SG-1 after Gen. O'Neill takes over the SGC. As before if there are any Big problems with the timeline let me know and I'll try to edit it.

1000 hours

J. Edgar Hoover Building

Washington D.C.

Dana Scully sighed as she got off the elevator on the eighth floor of the F.B.I. headquarters. She looked around to get her bearings and couldn't help thinking how she could be talked into coming back after all that had happened to her and her then partner, now husband, Fox Mulder. She walked down the hall and stopped at the outer office door of the director, Walter Skinner. She paused with her hand on the knob then opened the door and walked into, with a nod to Skinner's new secretary, Joan Fitzsimmins, Director Skinner's office without waiting to be announced.

Skinner looked up startled before greeting Scully. "Dana, please come in and have a seat." He looked over to the door where Joan had stopped after following Scully. "It's ok Miss Fitzsimmins. That will be all." After Joan left the room Scully finally asked Skinner the question she had been asking herself all morning, "Why did you ask me here director?" Skinner sat and looked down at his hands on his desk before answering. "As Director of the Federal Bureau of Investigations I have taken it upon myself to reopen the X-Files and I need an agent that will have an open mind but can also be a skeptic. The current administration is open to the idea that we are not alone but is unwilling to allow that knowledge to be opened to the public at this time. That is why I need you to come back to work. You will be reinstated at your previous position as special agent with a considerable pay grade raise. Along with this you will be given a partner who you will certainly be able to work extremely well with and you both will answer only to me, all I need is an answer right now."

Scully was slightly startled at this revelation and took a breath before answering. "Sir, this certainly comes as a shock after everything that has happened over the last nine years and all the denials and cover-ups that Mulder and I have had to endure. We just got back from our honeymoon, still using their last names, and hoped to just lay low and relax for awhile but. . ." She paused before continuing, "I owe you more then words can say. You have saved Mulder's and my life and job more times then I can count, so the only way I can repay you is by accepting this on the condition that after this assignment my new partner can carry on I will be allowed to slip back into retirement."

Skinner nodded his agreement and stood. "Your partner is waiting in the basement in the old office." Scully stood and left the office trying to figure out how she would be able to explain to Mulder that she had been sucked back in to work at the F.B.I. The elevator opened and she stepped in thinking of the events of the morning.

_Mulder had woken up at six that morning and started making breakfast _

_for them both when the phone rang which was odd now that they both were_

_not working for the government. He was just hanging up when Scully walked _

_into the dining room of their apartment and started drinking her coffee. "Who_

_was that?" she asked. "Salesman" Mulder replied looking distracted. After he _

_finished his eggs Mulder had gotten up to change and go for his morning run. "I'll_

_be back later this morning I have an interview and some errands to run. Love you."_

_He kissed her on the forehead and left her wondering why he felt it necessary to lie to her this morning._

The doors opened and she turned left down the dark hall. She took a breath before knocking on the once familiar office door and heard the all to familiar response, first heard nine years ago, "Nobody here but the F.B.I.'s Most Unwanted." Scully turned the knob and burst into the office to face her new partner. "Mulder, what are you doing here?" Scully exclaimed surprised. Mulder turned in his chair looking chagrined at Scully. Hey honey, I knew Skinner would be able to get you to come back. Scully shook that off and went on with her questions. "When did you come back and why didn't you tell me?"

Mulder thought for a second then replied "I came back this morning. The phone call was Skinner asking if I would come in for a minute to discuss some things. I'm glad I did though because soon after I got down here I received a call from the Lone Gunmen. They still have better contact then anyone would suspect. They knew I had come back to the F.B.I. and had some information they thought I would want to see. He handed over a manila folder, which Scully took and looked through. "Incidentally these are the same images the Gunmen showed me not an hour ago, so we know they are authentic."

"What am I looking at Mulder?" she asked looking over the folder at him. "Do you remember the 'electrical storm' at the South Pole a few months ago? Well, this may have been uncovered by the storm at the same time." Scully looked from the satellite images to Mulder and back again. "It sounds like you don't believe that story." Scully smirked. He smiled slightly and answered back, "let's just say I don't think our tickets to Australia will go to waste." while holding up two First Class plain tickets.

Same time

Star Gate Command

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Col. Samantha Carter was sitting looking at the latest device brought back from SG-1's latest trip through the gate to P3X-784, when a Staff Sgt. stepped into the lab carrying a folder. Carter looked up when he cleared his throat. "Can I help you Sgt."

"Yes Col. This just came for you." He snapped a salute which she returned then as the Sgt left the lab Carter opened the folder. What was in there put her in shock. She jumped out of her chair and ran for the briefing room and the office of Brigadier General O'Neill.

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill sat in his office trying to get used to the idea that it was he and not General Hammond who was in command of the secret military instillation known as the Star Gate Command or SGC for short. Jack sat staring at his computer screen and cursing under his breath at the amount of paperwork that came with the job, when a knock at the door brought him back to the real world. "Come" he called and in came Col. Carter. "Sam, what brings you up here? Got something for us to do" he asked not able to hide his boredom as well as he used to. "Yes sir" was the short answer as she handed over the file she carried. "As you can see sir," she began, "we may have a bit of a problem."

O'Neill read the cover page of the report then looked up at Carter. "Get Daniel and T'ealc and gather in the briefing room." Thirty minutes later SG-1 was sitting around the long conference table. "Carter would you like to begin." Jack offered. "Yes sir." the lights went down and the projector turned on displaying the artic wasteland with a Goa'uld Mother Ship in center frame. Dr. Jackson sat up straight, "is that what I think it is?" "It is indeed Daniel Jackson." replied T'ealc in his usual dry tone. It is a Goa'uld Mother Ship."

Carter continued "the question is how long has it been in the open. Our satellites just picked it up but who knows who else has picked it up." "Options?" O'Neill asked. "I've been thinking about that, sir." Carter started. "If we were to send a team of scientists there and made it look like they were being pulled out we could claim it was a military experiment on forming an artificial biosphere." O'Neill looked skeptical when he asked "and you think people will believe that." "It's the only thing to do sir." "How long will it take to get the ordinance together?" "It'll take about five hours for the travel arrangements and to get the explosives we'll need." Daniel looked perplexed and asked "explosives?" Yes, explosives to destroy any and all evidence it was there after conducting a full investigation to see if anything can be salvaged.

O'Neill looked at them all and said"Alright let's do it. Daniel get a list of doc's that you think can fool people if needed and T'ealc head to the armory and get the ordinance we need on my order. I've got a few calls to make." With that said preparations were made to create one more government cover-up.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

_0800 hours_

_Sydney, Australia_

Scully looked over at her husband who was sleeping as the plane banked. She didn't feel as tired as she thought she should after an eighteen hour flight with an hour long layover in Denver. She reached over to shake Mulder awake. "Mulder wake up. What now?" After grabbing his jacket from the overhead bin and shaking his head to wake up he replied "now we find transportation to the coordinates of that pyramid."

"Well _that _shouldn't prove to be too difficult," Scully said under her breath. Louder she asked, "Can you tell me how this can even be related to the X-Files?" Mulder stopped for a second. "According to Byers, there is a program being run so secretly through the military that very few can follow the paper trail. They got the satellite images from a military signal."

After they had cleared customs Mulder said "So let's go find transportation to this thing." Mulder had a small smile on his face. "I already called ahead. There's a helicopter waiting for us," Mulder said as they stepped outside to the charter runways. "Mulder, why the rush we don't even have coats for this." Mulder ignored the first question but answered her second concern. "Don't worry supplies have been taken care of." Scully looked perplexed but followed Mulder to the charter tarmac.

They walked up to a man working on an old Huey. Mulder called out "excuse me are you Joseph Gant?" The man looked up and grimaced. "Who wants to know?" Mulder reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his credentials. "I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is Special Agent Dana Scully of the F.B.I. and we called ahead for a flight into the artic." Gant looked them over carefully and said "I've been expecting you. I've got the supplies you asked for. Now if you just hop in well get in the air."

They got in and strapped in. Scully asked over the intercom "How long will it take to get to our destination?" Gant consulted his instruments before replying. "It should take about 40 minutes." Mulder and Scully looked at each other then just settled back immersed in their own thoughts.

Scully was shaken awake as the Huey shook in the downdraft turbulence of landing. Mulder was handing over a fur lined coat and gloves. "You ready?" he asked. Scully looked out the side door and sighed before responding. "As ready as I'll ever be." They jumped out as the Rotors were winding down. Mulder looked back to Gant, "We won't be long." "Take your time. I've got a book to take up time."

Mulder looked at his map then pointed. "It's just over that snow bank there." They started walking and as they got over the ridge they stared down into a crater with what can only be called a duplicate of the great pyramid.

_0800_

_Aboard a troop transport_

Jack sat in the co-pilots seat of the converted B-27 as they approached the South Pole Air Force weather station. He keyed his radio "Tower this is Sierra Gulf Whiskey Tango requesting landing vector over." "Sierra Gulf Whiskey Tango your vector is 30 degrees South by Southeast. You have priority clearance for landing." Jack keyed his radio again, "Roger, thank you tower." The pilot started his decent. Jack keyed the intercom "Ok, kids let's gear up. We're going in."

Lieutenant Colonel James Gearson watched as the plane touched down on the makeshift runway and shook his head in disbelief. He had been stationed here in Antarctica for just about three weeks. Sure he had heard the stories but that's all they were. He went through the stories that he knew about in his head; Aliens in pyramid spaceships, battles a hundred feet in the air 50 miles from this spot. It just had to be wild speculations, but here came a couple of highly decorated officers and civilians headed for the general area of one of those stories. He looked around at the grounds crew and shrugged his shoulders, as the plane came around and the rear door opened, and thought ours is not to wonder why. Gearson and his XO, who stood next to him, snapped to attention and snapped salutes as General O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 approached.

"Sir, I'm Lieutenant Colonel Gearson commander of this facility and this is Major Wallace my Executive Officer." "Col. are the helicopters ready?" Jack asked as he returned the salute. "Sir, we only have two and neither one is flight worthy." Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Gearson dumbfounded. _Neither of them_. What happened was the base _attacked_ and no one was informed?" Gearson started to look uneasy. "Uhh, no sir. One is down for general maintenance and the other blew a gasket early this morning as we were spinning it up to keep the fuel circulated." Jack shook his head and sighed. "Ok, give us a moment if you will Gearson." He turned towards Carter as Gearson and the XO walked away. "Carter get the scientists set up out of the way and make it look like the have been here for a while. We are going to the site alone and I don't think there will be enough room for them." Carter nodded. "Daniel, T'ealc you guys find out what kind of transportation they do have. I'm going to talk to the pilot and tell him to keep the engines warm but to stand down until further notice." He started walking toward the plane and let the others get to work.

Thirty minutes later SG-1 was driving along in two Artic Cat snow mobiles. "Carter, how long until we get there?" Jack asked. "We should get there in about thirty minutes, sir." "Great" was the only reply.


	3. Chapter 3: Believable lie

-1_AN: I know that I took Scully back to being a little skeptical about the life out there but it's the only way I can write her. _

_0900 _

_Antarctica_

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and then just stared at the pyramid for a few minutes before either of them moved. "The gunmen got that picture from a milsat. transmission? How do we know that this isn't a classified experiment, Mulder?" Scully asked as they were sliding down the snowy ice wall. Mulder looked at her then continued walking. "Scully look at the crater we are in. This could only be created from an object that fell from an extremely great height. Then look at the walls, the scorches could only be created by high heat friction. This was not built on this planet." Scully just stared at her husband. After everything she had seen and experienced first hand it was still difficult to admit if only to herself that life did exist in the furthest reaches of the universe. They got to the nearest wall were they get the next shock. "Mulder, if this wasn't built on Earth then explain how these hieroglyphics got on it." Mulder bent down to examine them more closely. "You know about seven years ago I ran across a book by an archaeologist named Daniel Jackson" "Why were you looking at books by archaeologists?" Interrupted Scully. "I was about to tell you." Mulder started rubbing his hand over the hieroglyphics and continued, "Anyway, this Dr. Jackson, put forth a theory that the pyramids of Egypt weren't built by the ancient Egyptians but by aliens." Scully was looking as if it were Mulder and not Dr. Jackson who had gone completely nuts. "Mulder, where is this Dr. Jackson now?" "Last that I had heard he dropped off the face of the earth the day after he was laughed off the stage of his last public address." That very moment the glyph Mulder had brushed his finger over turned and the wall slid up revealing a hall. Mulder and Scully looked down the dark hall. Mulder reached into his pocket and pulled out two camp flashlights and handed one to Scully. She just raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure we should go in." Mulder shrugged then headed in. The moment they had crossed the threshold they discovered that the flashlights would not be needed, as the hall lit up automatically. Mulder and Sully both drew their side arms and proceeded down the gold hallway. They passed no more than seven doors on either side. The hall ended with a large door in front of them. As soon as they stepped in front of the door it opened automatically on an elevator. They stepped on board cautiously on the side there were nine triangles in a column the biggest in the center. Scully hit the center triangle causing the doors to close and the box to move up. The box stopped and opened on a hallway slightly shorter then the one before. They walked down and stopped next to the largest set of doors yet. They did not open automatically so they started to check the glyphs. Mulder let out a little "aha" as he found the same glyph that opened the main door. He tried to push it but it wouldn't budge so he turned it causing the doors to open on an expansive room. "Scully what does this remind you of?" The room had a window in the front where they could look out on the white horizon. In the center of the room was a dais which seemed to be the control center of the room. "This looks like the command center of a battle ship. Could this be an alien attack ship, Mulder?" "Could be. Look out on the horizon." Mulder was looking out the window Coming closer were two Artic Cat Snowmobiles. "Looks like we have company." He turned away and was investigating what looked like a black tank while Scully was tracking the progress of the four people who just exited the artic cats. "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHGH" Mulder's scream broke the silence of the room. Scully ran to him. "Are you ok?" Yeah, I'm fine this thing must be electrified. I touched it and got a bad shock." Mulder was holding his hand to emphasize the fact.

0910

Artic Cats

O'Neill looked at his watch and then at Col. Carter. "Thirty minutes huh?" "Well sir, these aren't going as fast as I thought" Carter replied. O'Neill just grinned. "Look Sir we're almost there." O'Neill looked up from the file he had brought to review and grabbed a set of radio headphones. "Daniel, T'ealc we're almost there. Get ready for anything." They stopped just short of the pyramid and piled out of the snowmobiles. T'ealc pointed to the side of the crater leading to the open door. "O'Neill we are not alone here." Jack looked where T'ealc was pointing and cocked his P-90. "Ok kids lets move out." They headed to the open door.

Scully grabbed Mulder and steered him to the door. "Come on Mulder. The military is here we need to move. Mulder slowly shook his head stared around as if he didn't know where he was. His eyes suddenly cleared and started moving of his on volition. They got to the elevator but when they got there the doors opened and there stood SG-1. Each group raised their weapons and aimed them at each other. Cries of "Put your hands up, and your weapons down!" echoed up and down the hall. After a few tense minutes where neither group moved or said anything Scully spoke up, "I'm Special Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner Fox Mulder. I'm going to lower my gun and grab my credentials." Slowly she lowered her service automatic and reached into her inside jacket pocket to pull out her ID. Daniel lowered his weapon and raised his hand to get SG-1 to do the same. "What exactly are two agents of the F.B.I. doing in a military installation without proper clearance?" O'Neill asked. "We head a section that investigates cases of the strange and unsolved. They're called the X-Files." explained Scully. So far Mulder had just been watching this in the background but finally spoke up. "So who are you, what exactly is this so called military installation and where is all the security, huh?" O'Neill had been waiting for those questions. "We're representatives of the United States Air Force. I am Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, that's with two L's." Gesturing to the other three "This is Col. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Murray. As to this place, we're in a new biosphere where we can learn how to live on planets such as mars. That's where Dr. Jackson comes in. He has been leading this project and helping us in this endeavor. As to the security we have already evacuated the personal so that we can raze the place so that intruders don't break in. I guess we're to late for that."

"Biosphere huh. Well I guess we should be going and I apologize for coming where we don't belong." Scully was looking incredulously at Mulder as if she couldn't believe he was buying this obviously false story. "Come on Scully, lets go and leave these people to their thing. The two groups swapped places in the elevator. Mulder pressed the button for the main level. Scully was still watching Mulder apprehensively. "Are you alright Mulder?" "Oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just ready to get back to Washington."


	4. Suspicions and Legends

"Ok kids; let's run this by the numbers. Daniel, T'ealc you two start at that end of the hall. Sam head to the engine room and see if there is anything worth salvaging. I'm going to start searching at that end," as O'Neill points towards the far end at the elevator, "in thirty minutes we meet back here at the bridge and see what we can see. We clear?" Everyone complies. "Ok then lets move" SG-1 moved off to their designated search areas.

Mulder and Scully had just landed back in Sydney. As they were getting out of the Huey Mulder just started to walk towards the terminal leaving Scully to grab their coats. "Thank you, Mr. Gant. Just charge this to the F.B.I."

"Take care, Agent Scully." Gant called after her. Scully had to run after Mulder who seemed oblivious to the rest of the world and had a strange far off look in his eyes as if he weren't really there. "Mulder how long before our flight takes off?" He just kept walking. "Mulder!" Scully grabbed his arm to stop him. Mulder shook his head as if clearing it. "What I'm right here. You don't have to shake me." Scully studied him closely. "I was just wondering how long I had until the flight so that I could run to the bathroom." Mulder checked his watch, "there's just about ten minutes."

"Ok I'll be there." Scully walked off toward the Ladies room as Mulder walked towards the waiting area. As Scully entered the ladies room she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Frohike. After the fourth ring the other end was answered. "Lone Gunmen."

"Frohike, turn off the recorder."

"Agent Scully is that you?"

"Turn it off!" Scully hissed.

"Ok, ok it's off." There was a low click on the other end, "so what's up?"

"How did you guys get those photos?" Scully heard a loud crash on the other end.

"Are you nuts? Not over the phone. When do you get back here?"

"Our flight takes off in a couple minutes. Then we have to debrief with Dir. Skinner."

"Get over here ASAP, we'll talk then." The line went dead.

Scully stared at the phone incredulously before closing it and reaching in to flush a toilet. She exited the ladies room and ran smack into someone's back. "Oh I'm sor. . ." she looked up at the face and gasped. "Mulder, I thought you were waiting at the gate. He looked down at her and helped her up smiling, looking like he did before the pyramid. "They just called first call for our section. I didn't want you to miss it. Who were you talking to?" "Huh... Oh right just checking in with Skinner's office." Mulder nodded. "Good thinking. Come on don't want to miss the flight." As Scully passed him on the jet way, Mulder's eyes flashed yellow for the briefest of moments.

"So, Carter, find anything of use in the engine room?" SG-1 was gathered around the Pel'tak. "Well sir, 75 of the control crystals are fried but I was able to pull the ones for the hyper drive. I figured the others could salvage what I couldn't." O'Neill nodded towards Daniel and T'ealc. "What about you two?" "We have little to report, General O'Neill." T'ealc said in his monosyllabic voice. "The first few doors turned out to be Jaffa barracks with dead Jaffa but the room next door turned out to be the armory. We were able to retrieve thirty four staff weapons and just about fifty Zat guns. T'ealc thinks the rest of what should be there is spread about they just have to be found." Daniel added. "What about you Jack. What did you find?" "I found a few work rooms and the sarcophagus. Well, lets take a look around in here and see what there is to see." They spread out taking in the walls and the computer readouts when, "General O'Neill we may have a problem" came from T'ealc. "What's the problem T?" Daniel spotted the problem before T'ealc could say. "It's an empty symbiote canister. The question is" "where's the snake" O'Neill broke in. "That's right."

"Sam, T'ealc did either of you sense a Goa'uld in either of those agents before?" Jack asked. An answer of no came from both of them. "Then that leaves us with three questions; how do we know if it's in one of them, if it is how do we tell which one its in, then how do we get it out." T'ealc spoke up, "we know it is in one of them because there is fresh blood on the top of the canister." Jack looked up at that. "Did anyone see a cut on either of them?" "The symbiote would have healed the cut fairly quickly. It would not have been present." T'ealc added though everyone there knew that by now. "Gen. we have a foothold situation. We have to inform the President." Carter stated matter-of-factly. "Ok, first thing we need this place secured and contained. Carter get in touch with Gearson and have him get the nerds- I mean scientists out here ASAP. Also, have him clear out all but a skeleton crew, himself included, to provide security out here, no questions asked. "Yes, sir." Daniel do we know who this snake is?" Carter walks off to make her radio call.

"Um from what I can tell it's the 'god' Hotep." "Hotep? T'ealc what do you know about this guy." "Very little General O'Neill. Jaffa legend say Hotep was a benevolent God, as benevolent as a Goa'uld can be. He only killed humans when a point needed to be made. This still did not stop the Tau'ri from killing his host when they rebelled. That is where the legend ends. Jaffa have been told Hotep did not survive as the body was destroyed but appears that Hotep's guards rescued him and secured him in that urn to be reinserted into a new host but soon after his territory was conquered by Annubis. It has been under his control until now which explains how 'it' got here." At this point Carter walked back into the Pel'tak. "Gearson is on his way, he's bringing extra fuel for us. It seems that he forgot to tell us that the snowmobiles didn't have any spare onboard. The plane is standing by."

"Great, in the meantime let's get organized. Carter when we get back I need you to locate Agents Mulder and Scully, don't contact them just locate them. Daniel even though the Mt. is going to be locked down I need you to go through the gate and negotiate with the Tok'ra to gain access to a way to get this thing out of whichever one of them it's in. T'ealc you go with him. We got it. Good. We have twenty minutes before we can get out of here let's go grab some of those weapons and load up the Cats."


	5. Chapter 5: Taking flight

_AN: I know jack about Air Force regulations but realize that the Air Force more than likely requires that any transport has both a pilot and co-pilot. For this story I figure SGC would have only a pilot to keep secrecy as tight as possible. I also do not have the imagination to come up with cool names so I must now tell you that I decided to crossover with the West Wing and I still do not own the rights to any of the characters in this story except the ones from my imagination. _

"Look Col. your orders are very simple," Jack was saying as equipment was being offloaded for the scientists' use, you and your men are to provide security to this area. You guys aren't even cleared to see this so if it leaks everyone of you will be spending time in an even more remote place than this. Do you understand me?" Gearson saluted, "Yes, Sir." "Dr. Smith get over." "General." "How long do you think it will take to go through this entire thing and grab all you can?" "It's going to be a couple of days at least. There's a lot to go through." "Ok, when you're through go back to the base and sit tight, I'll send the plane back for you alright."

"Sir! The gear's loaded." Sam shouted from the artic cat. Jack turned, jogged over and jumped into his snowmobile, "let's go."

Scully jerked awake as the plane banked somewhere over Utah. She looked over at Mulder. He didn't seem to have slept at all during the entire flight from Australia. She glanced up at the in-flight movie and recognized it as _Shadowmen. _She chuckled to herself. She felt it ironic that they would be showing a movie about alien conspiracies after all that they had seen and done but then she quit and noticed Mulder was watching with apt attention as if he had never seen a movie before. She was starting to get really concerned. She leaned over, "Mulder you sure you're alright? You're watching that as if you had never heard of alien conspiracies." When Mulder replied his voice was deeper than it ever had been. "_I never knew that this species would grow to be even more ignorant then they had been..." _he shook his head and when he spoke it was in a normal, if not irritated voice, "Scully I'm fine now will you please let me sleep a little bit please. Why are you bugging me about the movie anyway? This has no basis in any fact at all." At this point the intercom clicked on, "This is your Captain, we are making our final descent into DIA, if you would please make sure your seatbacks and tray tables are in their upright position. If you are going on to Washington D.C. please remain on the plain and we will be departing as soon as the other passengers have boarded, for those of you getting off at Denver we at TBA hope that your travel to your final destination are safe and smooth sailing." The plane landed and came to a stop at the Denver jet way. Most of the passengers got up to leave. Scully was watching them when a bag hit her in the head. She looked up and was shocked to see Mulder standing to leave. She reached up and grabbed his arm. "Hey Mulder, where do you think you're going? We still have four hours of flight time." He looked down at her and blinked, "I forgot where we were. I guess I'm a little tired." He put his bag back in the overhead and sat back down. Thirty minutes later the plane was taxiing and taking off.

"Tower this is Sierra Gulf Whiskey Tango. Our ETA is 2 hours. Gen. O'Neill requests a car to pick him up. Out." "Tower copies your ETA and will have transport standing by." Jack opened the door just then. "Have you made contact with the tower?" "Just now sir. You'll have a car standing by." "Good. Now Lt. . . . Eh." "Johnson, sir." "Of course. Lt. Johnson take a break." Johnson stared at O'Neill. "Sir, who will fly the plane?" "Look I've been flying planes since before you were born. I think I can handle it." Looking properly chastised Lt. Johnson replied "Of course sir." O'Neill took the second seat and Johnson stood up and left the cockpit. Once he left Jack keyed his radio, "SGC this is SG-One Niner. Authenticate Foxtrot One." "Authenticate X-ray Charlie. Go ahead SG-One Niner." "Siler, patch me through on the red phone now." "Yes sir." There was a pause and then, "White House operator." Jack paused then, "Operator, this should have been the President's private line." "Sir, you are tying up this phone line and I'm going to hang up if you don't state the reason for your call." "This is General Jack O'Neill, that's with two L's, I need to be connected to the President." "I'm sorry sir, if you really are with the DOD you would call his secretary not here." Jack swore and then keyed the radio, "Listen follow procedure and trace the call and then Authenticate SG-One Niner Foxtrot One." He waited.

The operator put Jack on hold then keyed the Secret Service agent in the Situation room. "Sir, I need a trace on line 5. He says he's a General and gave me a code to authenticate." "Ok the trace is running, what's the code?" "SG-One Niner Foxtrot One." She heard a clipboard fall to the floor at that. "Put him through right now! Authenticate X-ray Charlie!" This surprised the operator but she reconnected with the person claiming to be a General. "Sir, authenticate X-ray Charlie. I'm connecting you right now." There was another click as the call was transferred.

"This is President Bartlett. Who is this?"

"Mr. President this is Gen. O'Neill of the SGC and I'm calling to inform you that we have a possible foothold situation, do you understand?"

"Yes I do. What is the situation?"

"I can't tell you much but I'm going to get in touch with the TSA. I need to find two people. The subjects are both agents of the F.B.I. They are Agent's Fox Mulder and Dana Scully."

The president sounded surprised. "I've heard of them. I believe they are assigned here in D.C." "Ok, sir if they request it for any reason don't allow them access to the White House until I or someone from my team comes to fully brief you."

"Ok, when will you or they be here?"

"Someone should be flying down in four hours but they already have a two to three hour lead on us."

"Ok, I'll see you folks soon."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

Jack keyed the intercom, "Johnson come take the stick." Johnson came to relieve him and Jack went to tell the others the updated plan.


	6. Chapter 6: A presidential Briefing

Jack stirred as the plane started its descent. He looked around "Alright children we all know what we have to do." The plane touched down and rolled to a stop next to the hanger where an F-16 sat waiting. SG-1 exited the plane to face a beautiful sunrise. Jack envied Carter that she was going to be able to stay above ground in the daylight while he was going to have to attend to SGC business. One of the grounds crew came over to them and saluted. "General O'Neill welcome back sir," he then turned to Carter, "Col. your plane is waiting and there should be a spare flight suit in the locker bay. You are cleared to depart when you're ready." Carter and O'Neill both returned the salute. "Thank you airman." O'Neill said.

"Sam have a safe flight," came from Daniel. "Indeed, may your journey be safe." echoed T'ealc. Carter started off toward the hanger while Jack, T'ealc and Daniel piled into the jeep waiting for them.

"DONNA!" Josh Lyman shouted for his assistant from his desk. In walked his attractive blonde assistant Donnatella Moss carrying a single piece of paper. "You don't have to shout." "I'm sorry. The senior staff meeting's about to start and I can't find the," Donna hands him a piece of paper, "agenda. How do you do that?" he asked never ceasing to be amazed at how the tall, leggy blonde can always anticipate what he wanted before he even knew. Skipping the question Donna fell into step with him. "The President wants the senior staff to meet in Leo's office. Charlie just told me."

Josh paused outside Leo's office and asked, "Do you know why?" Donna just shook her head no and headed off to do more work while Josh entered the Chief of Staff's office.

What met his gaze surprised him, not because it was unexpected but, because the entire senior staff was sitting reading a Presidential Eyes Only Briefing folder. Leo McGarry, Chief of Staff to the President of the United States, stood behind his desk. Josh looked to his left and saw Will Bailey, Dep. White House Communications Dir., and Toby Ziegler, White House Communications Dir., were sitting at the table while C.J. Cregg, White House Press Sec., was on T.V. giving the morning news briefing. Leo looked up, "oh good you're here. Margaret!" Leo called for his secretary. She walked in the side door carrying a manila folder.

"Here you are Mr. Mcgarry." Margaret said as she handed the folder to him. Leo opened it scanned the contents. "Everything seems to be in order. Thank you. Make sure there are two more and make sure we are undisturbed."

"Of course," was the reply as Margaret turned and left the room. Leo finally looked directly at Josh. "Josh before we can," he glanced at everyone, "as a group discuss what is going on I need you to read this and sign it." He hands the folder to Josh who looked slightly perplexed.

"What is it Leo?"

"It's a standard Non-disclosure agreement. Before anyone goes into today's meeting they are required to sign it."

Josh grabbed the folder and a pen, glanced around the room, and then signed. At that moment a Marine knocked and entered the office. "Sir, if your ready she's thirty minutes out."

Leo nodded, "Thank you." He looked up at the rest, "Ok, got the forms signed? Good let's go." He led the group into the Oval Office where President Bartlett was sitting with the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs and what looked to be an accountant. Jed stopped his discussion and gestured for everyone to grab a seat. After they had all been seated he looked at Leo. "Leo where's CJ?"

"She was finishing up the morning press briefing. It ran a little late so I sent instructions for her to meet me in my office. I'll have her sign and send her in." Jed nodded his approval which sent Leo off with a "Thank you, Mr. President." Before he addressed the group around him again he yelled out for his personal assistant Charlie Young, "CHARLIE." The young African-American walked in. "Yes, Mr. President." Jed looked at the young man, "Charlie the moment Col. Carter gets here I want you to bring her straight here. She is not to be stopped at any security or by the Secret Service. They have already been made aware of this but you are to escort her. She should be landing at Andrews in twenty to twenty-five minutes time. You got that?" "Yes Sir." "Good, get to it."

After Charlie left the Oval Office, President Bartlett once again turned his attention to those in the room. "Ok since we have a few minutes before Col. Carter I'll let these gentlemen bring you up to speed. Most of you know Gen. Stewart, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, and this is," gesturing to the man who looked like an accountant, "Agent Bob Woolsey of the NID." Josh looked intrigued at that information. "Sir, isn't the NID a civilian watchdog group that oversees classified operations?" Woolsey took that one. "That is correct." "Then why are you here?" The President held up his hand "All in good time. Gentlemen let me introduce you to," at each name he gesture to them, "Josh Lyman, Will Bailey, and Toby Ziegler. CJ Cregg is on her way," at that very moment the door opened and in walked Leo and CJ, "well speak of the devil." Jed made the introductions once again. "Ok Gen. why don't you bring us up to speed." He looked at his senior staff, "I know this is going to sound like science fiction but its best if you listen to this with an open mind. Gen. proceed."

Gen. Stewart straightened himself, "Thank you Mr. President. To begin with I should reiterate the fact that everything you hear today is classified to the very highest levels and the only people who know about it are those at the NID, the President, the Joint Chiefs, and a few select areas of the military. You as a group just signed non-disclosure agreements which will be sufficient until your clearance is approved. So to begin with," he started handing around briefing folders, when President Bartlett interrupted him, "I'm sorry Gen., Josh you might want to call Donna in here. She's going to need to know what you are working on so that you can work efficiently." Josh stands up and heads for the door. "Use my phone." Jed says from his seat. It was a matter of minutes after Josh sat back down that Donna entered the room and promptly signed an ND agreement. The Gen. started again "As I was saying if you'll open the folders in front of you, in 1928, at an archeological dig in Giza, Egypt a device was discovered that was later named a Stargate." He continued for about thirty minutes when there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked up and Jed yelled out "ENTER." Charlie came in with a very attractive, dirty blonde woman in a United States Air Force Uniform with Col. Oak leaves on her shoulders. Charlie made the introductions. "Mr. President, Col. Samantha Carter." "Thank you Charlie." The President said as he stood to greet Carter, who saluted him. Jed returned the salute the shook her hand. "Please have a seat Col."

"Thank you, Mr. President. This is an honor." Jed made the introductions again. "Col. the Gen. was just briefing up on the Stargate program. Now, if you would please bring us up to speed on the past twenty-four hours." She went into the story and their concerns of the F.B.I. agents. By the end of her briefing the only two people who were showing any form of emotion other then shock were Toby and Woolsey. Toby looked scared and Woolsey looked pissed. He was also the first one to break the ensuing silence. "Mr. President, this is the very reason that I have been a strong advocate of shutting this program down permanently. This program is fraught with extreme peril and this incident is just further proof." Toby was the next to speak. "Sir, we can't keep this a secret any longer. If it comes out while you are in office it will be worse then the MS scandal. We won't be able to recover and you could be impeached for conducting a war without the knowledge of the American public." Carter spoke up. "Mr. Ziegler, I'm not going to respond to Mr. Woolsey's triad but you have no idea what is out there and we need this program to remain secret. The public is not ready to know what is going on. There have been a few close calls but we have always overcome the obstacles. This is not a secret from the world either. We now have representatives from every major country operating at the SGC. But that is neither here nor there; Gen. O'Neill has requested that you," She looks straight at the President, "allow him to override the lock down protocol to allow for a more efficient cleanup of this situation."

The President thought about this for a few minutes and then nodded. "Permission granted. Is there anything else?"

"Yes Sir, I'm going to need priority clearance into the J. Edgar Hoover Building to speak with the Director, or whoever is Agent Mulder and Scully's direct supervisor." Josh spoke up at this, "I can help out on that. I play golf with Director Skinner." "Thank you."

Gen. Stewart spoke up just then. "Do we have any indication which agent was taken and what is the story on this Gould, like most who have contempt towards the Goa'uld he intentionally mispronounced the name, Hotep? Do we know anything about him" "Well sir, we do not know which agent was compromised. It could very well be either one. As for Hotep all we know comes from Jaffa legend." She goes on to explain the legend as told by Teal'c in Antartica. "That's what we know and now Dr. Jackson is back at the SGC investigating him, among other things, and I'll make sure you're brought up to speed when and if we find anything new." President Bartlett looked at the group. "Ok, here's the plan for right now, Josh you go with Col. Carter to meet with Dir. Skinner. CJ I need you to come up with a press release to explain why the military has locked down Cheyenne Mt. and why they are still on a heightened alert. Donna get any information on Josh's meetings for today and get them to Toby and Sam. Sorry guys but the business of the West Wing must continue. Leo I need you to run the Sit. Room for a while. Col. I know you and your team will be busy but I want you to report back here the moment you get any more information on this threat." With each instruction he received a nod and they all started to get on with their instructions. As Carter reached the door to the outer office Leo called out for her to wait. She and Josh stopped "Josh why don't you get the car started." Josh walked on while Leo approached Sam. "I'm sorry I know you're in a hurry."

"No problem. Is there something I can help you with Mr. Mcgarry?" "Call me Leo. I was just wondering are you any relation to Jacob Carter?" "He's my father. Why do you ask." "I flew with him in 'Nam and just was wondering how he was doing after all this time." Carter placed a mixture of irony and sadness on her face before she answered him. "Well Leo to tell the truth he's no longer on this world." "I'm truly sorry. How did it happen?" "Eight years ago he had cancer. It was inoperable. Then a group of aliens that we were trying to ally, called the Tok'ra, blended with him and now he is the Earth liaison to them." "So when you said he's no longer on this world you really meant it." Leo was smiling. "Yes sir, but now I really need to get going if we're going to find and stop Hotep." Charlie who was waiting at his desk stood to escort her to the exit and Josh's waiting car.


	7. Chapter 7: A Revealing Escape

_J. Edgar Hoover Building_

_Washington, D.C._

Mulder and Scully stepped out of the taxi, in front of the Hoover Building. Scully paid the driver and they both entered the building using the Authorized Personal entrance that bypassed security and headed to the elevator to head to the eighth floor office of Dir. Skinner. "Mulder what exactly are we going to tell him. This has to be the shortest investigation we have ever conducted."

Mulder, still with an uncommon blank look on his face, answered blandly "We'll tell him the truth. It was a Government biosphere that was being demolished." The doors opened at that moment and allowed them access to the eighth floor. Scully watched astounded as Mulder walked down the hall to Miss Fitzsimmons' desk. Joan was hard at work at her computer when they walked up. Mulder looked her in the eyes, "We need to see the director." Joan and Scully shared a look before Joan hit the button on her intercom, "Agents Mulder and Scully to see you sir." Skinner didn't even try to hide the surprise in his voice, "_So soon. Alright send them in." _The intercom clicked off. "You can go right in."

They entered the large office where Walter Skinner was sitting behind his desk reading a report form Section Chief Doggett. "Agents have a seat." They both sat down across the desk from him. "So what did you find during your investigation?"

"Well sir," Scully began but was interrupted by Mulder, "We found absolutely nothing." Skinner looked stunned at this news. "What do you mean nothing? Are you telling me that those photos are a hoax?" Mulder continued, "No sir it is a Top Secret Government Biosphere project. We encountered the Air Force Personnel while there and they explained everything." Skinner just looked stunned. "Are you telling me that you believed the story they told you without question? You are the biggest nonbeliever of government cover stories I have ever met and you believed this one. I don't believe this. Scully what about you?" Before Scully had a chance to answer however Mulder's eyes flashed noticeably yellow and his voice deepened three octaves, "**_Insolent human. How dare you question the word of your God Hotep!_**" Both Skinner and Mulder were rising out of their seats together. "Mulder what are you. . ." Skinner was brutally interrupted as a right hook came across and connected with Skinner's face knocking him cold. Scully jumped out of the way as Mulder abruptly turned tale and ran out of the room knocking Joan out of his way as he ran to the elevators. She ran to the outer office and helped Joan up. "Miss Fitzsimmons, Director Skinner needs an ambulance." She went back to Skinner's side to check on his condition then grabbed the phone, "Security, be on the look out for Agent Mulder. He just knocked out Director Skinner and fled." At this point she hesitated. "He should be approached with extreme caution. He should be considered armed and extremely dangerous"

The elevator doors opened at the parking garage. Hotep stepped out into the garage and started toward the ramp. The guard on duty set the phone down and thought to him self, "_Well Spooky's finally gone around the bend. Well it was only a matter of time." _He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. "_Well, well speak of the devil. _Excuse me agent Mulder. Could I have a word please?" Hotep just kept walking past the guard station. The guard pulled his gun. "Ok, Agent Mulder this time I'm not asking you I'm telling you. Stop where you are, get on the ground with your hands on your head." Hotep stopped and turned toward the guard finally. He walked right up to the guard. **"You attempt to stop your God? Swear your allegiance to me and I will let you live."**

The guards hand was shaking, "I'll shoot if you take one more step." With each word Mulder came closer to the now scared guard. He wasn't scared due to any overt actions made by Mulder but the voice that issued from Mulder's mouth. It wasn't like any he had ever heard. He took a step back. Before he could do anything else though Mulder walked the last few steps to the guard and they were the last the guard would ever see.

Hotep ran at the guard and twisted his neck clean around and grabbed his gun. Hotep then turned back to the ramp and strode up and into the sunlight. Hotep, using the knowledge stored in his host's brain, waved down a taxi. Instead of getting in the back he reached into the drivers side, grabbed the driver by the throat, crushing his wind pipe, and pulled him out and threw him to the ground. Hotep got in the taxi and drove off towards Dulles International Airport. Hotep didn't know where he was going but he knew that there was a Stargate on this planet why else would there be a Hah'tak vessel here. Plus looking in to the memories of this host there are similarities of the place he once ruled until those he ruled rebelled, so he kept driving.


	8. Chapter 8: Presidential Clearance

_(AN: I know the last chapter and this one are a little short. I have not had much time to write and for the next few months there will not be a post. I'll try to post in Dec. until that time please review and tell your friends about this story if you like it.)_

Carter, sitting in the passenger seat of the black Ford Sedan, pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She hit the speed dial for the SGC. Five states away the red phone on Jack O'Neill's desk rang. "O'Neill" Jack said as he snatched up the phone.

"Gen. I just briefed the President and he got his senior staff cleared. I'm with the Dep. Chief of Staff Josh Lyman. We're headed to see Dir. Skinner. Hopefully he will be able t shed some light on which agent we're looking for."

"Ok thanks for the heads up. I've got Daniel and Teal'c out negotiating with the Tok'ra but it doesn't sound promising from the last time he checked in. Guess we'll find out in a bit. Call when you know more."

"Wait Sir, this is going to sound crazy as we still don't know much but I think I'm going to need some back up."

"Ok, meet with Dir. Skinner then check in. I might be able to send Daniel and Teal'c then."

"Thank you Sir. Carter out." She pressed end and slipped the phone back into her dress coat pocket when she heard it. An announcement was coming over the police scanner Josh had installed in the car.

"_I repeat this is a District wide APB. Be on the lookout for a white male. Suspect is 5'9", 170 lbs, goes by the name Fox Mulder. Suspect should be considered Armed and Extremely Dangerous. He is wanted for questioning in the assault on F.B.I. Dir. Skinner, and in the death of two other individuals. I repeat. ."_

Carter snapped the radio off. "Josh you need to step on it. We need to talk to Skinner before they get him to the hospital."

Josh crammed the accelerator down. The sedan sped its way towards F.B.I. headquarters where it was stopped by the D.C.P.D. Josh stuck his head out the window. "What's going on here, officer?" Officer Renolds walked up to the car. "We've had to cordon off the street. It is a crime scene." Josh looked questioningly at the officer and showed Renolds his and Carter's I.D.'s. "Isn't this normally the F.B.I.'s jurisdiction?" "Well normally yes it is, but there have been two crimes committed here within five minutes of each other so we are working in tandem." "Officer we have to get in there. We need to speak to on of the agents inside." "I'm sorry I can't allow that."

Carter took out her cell again and dialed a number on speaker phone.

"White House, Charlie Young. How may I help you?" "Charlie I need to speak to The President." Charlie was a little taken aback at the forceful woman on the line. "Who should I tell him this is?" "It's Col. Carter. Look I'm in kind of a hurry so please I know he will take my call." "One minute please." Charlie put Carter on hold, stood up and knocked on the door. Jed called from the other side, "Come." Charlie opened the door and walked in. "Sir, Col. Carter is on the line and needs to talk to you." Jed looked up, "Ok, thank you." He picked up the phone, "This is President Bartlett. What's up Col.?"

Carter looked at the Officer then explained the situation. "Sir, the Police have blocked off the the entrance to the F.B.I. We need to get in to talk to Skinner but they won't let us in." "Ok Officer this is President Bartlett and I'm declaring an Executive order to allow these two into the crime scene. They are investigating the same crimes from a different angle. Are we understood?" Reynolds nodded "Yes sir. You two can go in. Just park your car over there and present your I.D.'s at the door." Carter turned off her speaker phone "Thank you again Mr. President." They both hung up. Carter and Josh got out of the car and headed to the front door.


	9. Chapter 9: Tell me a Good One

O'Neill sat behind his desk just staring around the office. Anyone who knew Jack well enough knew that he was going stir crazy not having anything to do until he heard from Col. Carter. Daniel and T'ealc had just returned from the newest Tok'ra base and Jack was waiting for their debrief. He looked up towards the briefing room where Daniel and T'ealc just entered. Jack stood up; glanced at the pile of rubber bands he had shot at the glass star map in his boredom, and walked into the briefing room.

"So what's the good word campers?"

T'ealc glanced at the base commander. "The Tok'ra have agreed to allow us to borrow their extraction device."

Daniel took it up from there. "We can borrow it but there is a condition attached."

"Surprise, surprise. Ok so what's the other shoe?"

It took a few moments then Daniel let it out. "They will only allow us to borrow it if a delegation is allowed to come and we are not to be alone with the machine." Teal'c added in his monotonous voice "It seems they still do not wish to be total allies even though we are winning the war against the false gods."

O'Neill glanced at his two friends and teammates "Yeah well even when you're winning you lose friends." At this point the phone next to him rang. "O'Neill. Yeah. Ok, I'll contact Andrews and get SGC cleared personnel to guard a hanger. We'll need to take a couple F-302s. Did they ever get the cloak to work properly? Ok Carter see you in a few minutes." He hung up the phone. "Well gentlemen let's suit up. Since we have to wait for the F-302s to get here, Daniel take this," he tosses a credit card to Jackson, "and go get T'ealc and yourself a new suit. It's a fair assumption that we will be giving a briefing to the President and his staff before this is finished and we want to look our best." At these words he picked up the phone signaling the meeting to be over and Jackson and T'ealc took their leave."

The elevator doors opened on the eighth floor. The floor was swarming with agents and paramedics. "Excuse me what business does the Air Force have here?" The question came from a tall agent in a navy blue suit and a military crew cut. Josh looked him in the eye, "We were coming to see Dir. Skinner. This is Lt. Col. Carter and I'm White House Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman. As for what business the Air Force has her, an investigation the Air Force was running overlapped with one of his and we wanted to see if he would work with them, and you are?" The agent looking thoroughly spanked introduced himself, "I'm Special Agent John Doggett and you just missed the Dir. The paramedics just wheeled him away."

Carter swore, "Damn. Is there anyone around who can tell us first hand what happened?" Doggett looked at her as if she were nuts but shrugged as if to say he'd seen nuttier. "Yeah sure. Agent Scully was in there giving her final report with Agent Mulder. There she is now." Scully exited the Directors office with another agent. Disregarding everyone else in the hall Carter walked right up to her interrupting her in mid sentence. "So they took him to Queens Medical?"

"Excuse me, Agent Scully. I'd like you to come with me, right now." The tone of Carters voice made it perfectly clear that even though they were in Scully's domain Carter was in charge. Surprised she agreed. "Ok, don't I know you?" recognizing Carter now. Carter remained silent but Josh just reiterated "Col. Carter and I have to talk to you _now_." Carter started to lead her to the elevator. She looked at him, "Josh lets go."

The elevator door opened allowing them access. The three entered and took the elevator to the garage level


	10. Chapter 10: Lunch with a friend

O'Neill glanced at his instrument panel when his radio came to life. "_Roughrider, we have a call from Col. Carter." _Jack smiled, finally some news. "Thank you, patch her in. Carter what's up?" "_Sir we located Agent Scully and she has agreed to help us find Agent Mulder._" "What have you told her?" "_Nothing yet sir. She only agreed to help after we explained there was a hazardous gas leak that impairs basic thought processes which induce paranoia." "_Understood. Listen stand down until we get there. We're ten minutes out." "_Rodger sir. Mr. Lyman just told me about a restaurant on I street. It's called Luigi's." _"Great see you there." The phone connection breaks off. Jack looks over to the other cloaked F-302. "T get ready to put her down." "Indeed" came Teal'c's monosyllabic reply. O'Neill switched back to the regular Air Force Frequencies. "This is Roughrider requesting priority clearance and a secure hanger. I have personnel coming in to guard it." _"Roughrider tower clearance granted but we don't have you on scope or a visual." _"We're coming in hot." "_Well when your down head to hanger 18." _"Confirm 18. Send Airmen Erickson and Moeller there when they arrive." _"They just got here General." "_Great. Roughrider out." Jack tilted the stick and the 302 angled towards the ground. He didn't start powering down the engines though until he was a hundred feet from the ground. "There it is T." The F-302's turned slightly and went right between the open hanger doors and stopped just as quickly.

Six Airmen were waiting for them in the hanger and looked around as they felt a heavy breeze whip around them. "I think they're here." Senior Airman Wacowski said to no one in particular. The entire group jumped in surprise when out of nowhere the heads of three men, one with a gold tattoo in his forehead, appeared followed by the rest of their bodies. They all snapped to attention and saluted when O'Neill hit the ground. He walked toward them. "Gentlemen, you all are the only ones here at Andrews that are SG cleared. No one is to enter this hanger except for myself these two gentlemen behind me and Major Carter. If we are accompanying someone then consider them cleared am I understood?" Yes Sirs came from the entire group. "Good then Wacowski deploy your men." He turns around to Teal'c and Jackson. "Ok kids, who's hungry."

The Airmen took their positions around the hanger while the team went into the hanger's changing rooms and took off the flight suits and put on their suits or in Jacks case his Class A Uniform. Five minutes later they emerged from the changing room and stepped into the waiting sedan. The car was already moving before the doors had even closed. "Uh, Jack how exactly are we going to get a hold of Hotep?" Daniel asked while cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief. "First we have to find him and to do that we need Agent Scully's help" was Jack's response.

The car dodged through the D.C. traffic for the next fifteen minutes and pulled to a stop outside Luigi's. It was a slightly upscale restaurant where business executives would take their clients to schmooze.

Agent Scully couldn't believe she was sitting at an Italian, with the White House Deputy Chief of Staff and a Col. in the United States Air Force, listening to the most unbelievable story. Even with everything that she had seen and been through this was even crazier then anything that Mulder had ever put forth. What peaked her interest was the fact that the imagery that alerted them to the pyramid, or what she had been calling the space ship, was the same as what Dir. Skinner and Mulder both had been given. Scully looked up as Carter suddenly stopped talking and stood up abruptly. Scully saw an even stranger group of people walking towards them. She had met them briefly but they were not dressed this way. The man in front leading the group was in his dress uniform with the stars on his shoulders shining. His blonde hair freshly cut into regulation standards. The second man was wearing a crisp blue pin striped suit with a white shirt and red striped tie, which reminded her of a banker. These two at least fit into the surrounding crowd but the third did not. He was wearing a navy blue suit and black tie, this was fine and if she just saw the suit she would guess he was Bureau, it was the hat that did not fit. He was wearing a stocking hat that would be right at home at a ski resort in the Rockies but not here in D.C. The group walked over to the table. Josh and Scully both stood as they approached. "Gen. let me introduce Josh Lyman the White House Deputy Chief of Staff and Special Agent Dana Scully, whom we've met only briefly." Carter made the introductions as they all sat down. After ten minutes they had placed their orders and Carter was talking with Scully about Mulder's and her earlier cases. The entire table went silent when Josh spoke up suddenly, "Can someone tell me what I can tell the President about your plan to catch Hotep?" Jack put his fork down softly and wiped his mouth deliberately as if he was choosing his words carefully. "Mr. Lyman let me be blunt. This is a conversation to be had outside the prying ears of civilians. These people," Jack motions with his head to not draw attention to the table, "do not _need to know _what is going on. So if it is all the same to you we will discuss it later." Teal'c and Scully were watching this exchange with a look of mild interest while the others were looking anywhere but the two men. Josh looking properly abashed looked down and said a quiet "You're right. I apologize." Jack looking placated waved for the check and finished his meal while the rest did the same. "Ok kids lets do this thing. Mr. Lyman, thank you for your help. Please inform the President that we will debrief him as soon as this situation is resolved. Here comes the car." Josh shook everyone's hands and watched as the group stepped into the Air Force Limo and drove off. As it did he shook his head and said to himself, "I thought getting through the President's MS was a strange thing. Boy was I wrong."


End file.
